The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles and more specifically to a mounting system for a gearshift range indicating device for the vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed toward use with vehicles having automatic transmissions and equipped with telescoping and/or tiltable steering devices.
In conventional automobiles, there is normally provided a shifting unit including a shift lever which is manually operable in order to change the gearshift or operating range of an automatic transmission of the vehicle. The shift lever is normally provided in proximity to the steering wheel and such shift levers are conventionally operatively associated with shifting apparatus which operate to alter the path of hydraulic pressure oil in the hydraulic control system of the automatic transmission. Because of the necessity to provide a visual indication of the set range of the transmission, there arises a need to provide a gearshift range indicating panel in the vicinity of a steering wheel so that it will be clearly visible to the driver of the vehicle.
In conventional systems of the prior art, the gearshift range indicating system which is normally provided includes a pair of pulleys, with one pulley being attached to the shifting unit of the vehicle and with the second pulley having operatively associated therewith a pointer or indicating arm of the visual indicating device. When the transmission is shifted by manual operation of a shift lever, the first pulley is rotated and by means of an endless belt which is operatively engaged about both pulleys, the second pulley is rotated in response to the first pulley thereby to cause motion of the indicating arm or pointer when the gearshift lever is moved to a different set position.
One serious disadvantage of such devices is that no relative displacement between the two pulleys can be tolerated by the system. Thus, in vehicles which are provided with tiltable and/or telescoping steering devices, the conventional prior art approach cannot be used since no relative movement between the pulleys, other than appropriate rotation during gearshifting, can be tolerated.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward providing a gearshift range indicating system which will avoid the shortcomings inherent in prior art systems. More specifically, the invention is intended to provide a mounting system for such a gearshift range indicating mechanism which enables utilization of the mechanism with steering systems utilizing telescoping and/or tiltable steering devices. The system of the invention operates to enable changes in the position or attitude of the steering wheel without interference with transmission of rotation between the pulleys of the gearshift range indicating system.